Unforgettable
by Aleksast
Summary: ONE SHOT. Basada en la canción "Unforgettable" de Nat King Cole. Ginny y Neville bailaron por primera vez esa ocasión durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, años después en una noche sus corazones se flecharían al compás de una pieza inolvidable, como el amor que en ellos nacería inquebrantable, mas nunca eterno.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Warner Bros., J. K. Rowling y derechohabientes conexos. Esta historia no pretende vulnerar sus derechos intencionadamente, sólo entretener al lector.

 **Nota previa:** Este fic participa del Reto a la Carta de la Sala de Slytherin en el Foro "Las Cuatro Casas". Basada en la canción "Unforgettable" inmortalizada por Nat King Cole.

" **Unforgettable"**

Clasificación: T

One-Shot

 _Un beso, una señal, una sonrisa. Ella es una ilusión de amor, inolvidable eres tú..._

Neville delicadamente se quitaba el saco al llegar a su casa en Hogsmeade. De nuevo ponía en el viejo tocadiscos ese vinilo de 45 rpm con esa única canción, el frío de invierno era amo y señor de las calles con sus ráfagas de escarcha corriendo veloces. Caminó hacia la chimenea, en cuya repisa estaba siempre su retrato, ese en donde se hizo inmortal su sonrisa, su mirada llena de luz, su expresión de felicidad inquebrantable. Lo tomó, y comenzó a danzar como aquella vez en que una noche hace años se encontraron para nunca más separarse. Oh, lo recordaba nítidamente, como si no hubiese pasado una década de esa mágica coincidencia.

Era la boda de Ron y Hermione, ésta fue quien hizo todos los preparativos esa ocasión, en un castillo cercano a Belfast, Irlanda del Norte, donde reunió a todos sus amigos a falta de familiares, no hubo detalle que revisara una vez tras otra hasta estar segura de que estuviese todo perfecto. Neville había estado estudiando una maestría en Copenhague en una novedosa escuela de posgrado mágico, con el fin de ser el mejor profesor de herbología que Hogwarts hubiese tenido, por tanto no había hecho contacto con ninguno de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, hasta que una noche llegó a casa de su abuela, recogió el correo y ahí encontró la invitación al suntuoso y elegante evento, ese sobre lo llenó de ayer, de buenas remembranzas. Al leer la fecha de la celebración un sobresalto lo puso a sudar frío, era ese mismo día, debía apresurarse.

Llegó al lugar usando un traslador internacional, vestido con la túnica de gala, apenas había logrado llegar a la cena-baile donde todos bailarían con la novia, y con su pareja o amigos. Se deseó suerte, aunque sus esperanzas de pasarla bien no eran muchas que digamos. Fue recibido por Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass, quienes lo sorprendieron con la noticia de su compromiso, el cual estaba planeado para el próximo año, le contaron cómo se habían encontrado en el Departamento de Aurores así como el comienzo de su noviazgo, lo cual daba por sentado que Ginny Weasley no sería entonces la esposa del salvador del mundo mágico. Luego los novios, Hermione y Ron, presumirían sus anillos de matrimonio, le saludarían y lo pondrían al tanto en breve, aunque fuesen suplidos luego por Bill y Fleur puesto que debían atender a todos al ser los anfitriones, que para este tiempo ya tendrían cinco años unidos, la bella veela insinuaba que un nuevo integrante de esa familia estaría por nacer en algunos meses. No tuvo tiempo después para probar bocado del abundante buffet, pues comenzó la primera pieza y para suerte de él le tocó ser el que comenzara a bailar con la novia, menos mal que su gusto por ello lo había motivado a mejorar sus habilidades en bailar para no pisarla, hubiese sido incómodo que ésta sufriera su torpeza repetidamente. Unas cuantas palabras de felicitación, anécdotas de tiempos en que eran alumnos del colegio fue lo que intercambiaron en ese corto instante. Al tener que cambiar de pareja, prefirió irse a sentar a una de las mesas, con un vaso de Ginger-Ale que bebía de a poco, sin fijarse siquiera en buscar con quien seguir danzando los valses tradicionales propios de esta ocasión.

Con la mirada perdida en las múltiples parejas, sólo esperó que transcurriera el tiempo. No supo cuanto había pasado, ni si era en ese momento una broma del destino, pero vio que una chica de larga cabellera pelirroja caminaba hacia él sonriente, aprovechando el silencio entre pieza y pieza y el cese de movimiento de todos los presentes. Esos ojos azules los conocía perfectamente, eran como dos luceros preciosos que iluminaban la noche, lo miraban a él exclusivamente. Tomó su delicada mano, se levantó lentamente y sin decir palabra, anonadado por su belleza la tomó de la cintura, luego se hizo de su mano, y esa canción especial, lenta y romántica, comenzó a envolverlo en un hechizo. Era un flechazo directo. Era una pieza lenta, romántica, mágica.

 _Inolvidable eres en todos los sentidos, y para siempre así permanecerás._

El encanto fue perenne, tan intenso que no habría fuerza en el universo que lo hechizara. Sentía el aroma de su perfume entrar a sus pulmones, disfrutando su dulzura. Al terminar la pieza sus labios sólo se separaban por escasos centímetros, quedaron así suspendidos un par de segundos, hasta que ella le besó la mejilla y se fue de ahí, hacia un patio frente al salón de baile. Suspiró, quizás sólo bailó con él por el recuerdo de esa vez en cuarto año, con ese pensamiento en mente se devolvió a su mesa y tomó el vaso con Ginger-Ale, mas pronto, súbitamente le dio un sorbo, luego se le cruzó la idea de irle a buscar, de hablar con ella. Haciendo acopio de valor, salió a su búsqueda.

Y ahí estaba, contemplando la luna llena. Tan bella se veía al ser bañada por la luz nocturna que esa imagen tampoco se iría jamás de su memoria. Ella volteó al sentir su presencia, con su sonrisa sincera, amplia, extendió su mano y él la tomó con elegancia, entonces escuchó su dulce voz dirigirse a él en un susurro.

–No sé mucho de música muggle, pero esa pieza me gustó mucho. ¿Quisieras bailar de nuevo, Neville?– pregunto ella, recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

A mí me ha gustado también, pero... aquí afuera no hay música ¿Cómo bailaremos?– preguntó él, sintiendo cómo comenzaba a mover las caderas, en una danza lenta, y él seguía sus movimientos.

–Cierra los ojos, imagina poco a poco la orquesta... el piano y el contrabajo primero, luego el resto de instrumentos siguiendo ese compás sencillo– le contestaba al oído, haciendo lo mismo, recreando en su mente un gran salón y al centro ellos dos únicamente. –. La voz comienza a cantar... _unforgettable, that's what you are, unforgettable, though near or far..._

El resto lo siguieron escuchando en su mente, lo que les importaba a ellos era ese calor que generaban al estar unidos, esa sensación tan extraña y agradable que sentían al estar uno junto al otro. Tácitamente decidieron que esa era su canción, era de los dos, para los dos. Al mirarse de nuevo no resistieron a la necesidad de besarse, como no lo hicieron antes. Esa noche misma ambos desaparecerían bajo el manto oscuro de la noche, nadie los molestaría ya hasta el amanecer.

 _Como una canción de amor que se aferra a mí, inolvidable a través de los tiempos._

Neville volvió al presente, para luego mirar la otra foto que nunca jamás sería capaz de destruir. Era la de su boda con ella. Discreta en una hacienda campirana tras las montañas, relativamente cerca de la nueva casa que habían adquirido en Hogsmeade. El mundo estaba sorprendido al ver a la pareja enamorada como nunca celebrar sus nupcias con la bendición de todos en absoluto. La noche de bodas fue la primera de una feliz relación llena de amor que, sin embargo, no sería eterna, no estaba destinada a serlo. Recordaba a Ginny en su vestido de novia, precioso como ningún otro, luego en el coqueto y fino babydoll que luciría ante sus ojos nada más. La amaba, la deseaba y la adoraba por encima de todas las cosas.

Vino la vida de casados, toda una aventura que iban a sortear ellos dos juntos. Ella era jugadora profesional de Quidditch, él había conseguido el lugar que Madame Pomfrey había dejado para retirarse. Al primer aniversario irían de viaje a las montañas de Bután, en Asia. No obstante una semana antes de comenzar el viaje la ahora señora Longbottom comenzó a sentir mucho dolor, por lo cual fue internada en San Mungo de emergencia. Después de siete horas los médicos no tuvieron ni un sólo indicio acerca de lo que le aquejaba, determinando que la magia no podría descubrir qué sucedía con ella.

Decidieron probar suerte en Londres en un hospital muggle avanzado, y ahí el diagnóstico fue devastador para los dos, como un enorme castillo de ilusiones reducido a polvo y escombros por una bomba nuclear. Ginny padecía de una enfermedad autoinmune, degenerativa e imposible de curar, y por si fuera poco, no se podía estimar el tiempo de vida restante para la paciente, quien además estaba imposibilitada de tener hijos dado que un embarazo sería mortal para ella. Él comenzó a llorar desesperado, impotente. Ella por otra parte le sonrió amorosamente, diciendo que no importaba, que el tiempo que tuviese la fortuna de vivir lo haría siendo feliz a su lado. Él sabia, no obstante, que ella estaba ilusionada con tener al menos una hija, y que la noticia de lo riesgoso de intentar fecundarse, y claro, tener que abstenerse a ello para seguir con vida no la sobrellevaría tan fácil.

Neville todavía recuerda ese día en que Ginny llegó a casa llorando, al saber que no sería capaz ya de ser jugadora de Quidditch, puesto que sus huesos comenzaban a padecer osteoporosis severa, y que sus reflejos ya no eran suficientes, por lo cual era peligroso para ella seguir en el equipo puesto que una caída podría ser letal para su salud. Para esto ya habrían pasado cuatro años desde ese día en el hospital. A partir de ello todo fue empeorando, pese a que Ginny ponía buena cara y Neville hacía todo lo posible para ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

 _¿Cómo al pensar en ti sentí cosas que nadie nunca me hizo sentir?_

Recordó el último baile con su esposa, estaba tristemente delgada, sin color en su piel, pero con dulzura en sus ojos. Tenía permiso de Hogwarts para regresar a su casa tras las clases, ese día llegó a las cinco de la tarde, el cielo se veía hermoso pintado de naranja, con nubes coloridas al caer la tarde. Una tarde de Julio, tranquila, hasta ahora piensa que esa quietud en el ambiente quizás era augurio de lo que pasaría antes de que el sol no se viese más y saliera la luna, regia, a iluminar la noche. La encontró parada a unos pasos de su silla de ruedas que tenía en el asiento una frazada, la misma con la que ella se cubría puesto que en los últimos meses de ese, su octavo año de matrimonio, comenzaba a sufrir de enfriamiento corporal como síntoma de lo avanzado de su enfermedad. Ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, él la tomó con temor a que sus piernas flaquearan y cayera estrepitosamente sobre la mullida alfombra. Con su varita ella puso esa canción con la que comenzaron su amorío.

–Baila conmigo, amor... antes de que no pueda hacerlo más– le dijo con voz débil, depositando un beso en su boca. De nuevo, esos pasos lentos, esta vez más de lo normal dada la condición de Ginny, cadenciosamente dieron paso a una danza que sabía a despedida, a una despedida improrrogable. Entonces, en el interludio entre el primer coro y la siguiente estrofa, donde los violines y el piano replicaban la letra, ella susurró las últimas palabras antes de partir –Inolvidable, eres tú para mí.

Al acabar la pieza él sonrió, hasta en los momentos de dolor ella podía proferir palabras de amor. Sintió que, tras las últimas notas, el corazón de su amada Ginevra dejaba de palpitar. Desesperado, intentó despertarla. Nada. Como pudo se trasladó a un hospital para confirmar lo evidente: ella había muerto. Su bella flor de fuego había dado ya su último respiro, el cerúleo de su mirar se había apagado. Gritó, destrozado, fuera de razón. Lo sacaron del hospital donde pronto llegaron poco a poco sus más cercanos amigos, Harry y Daphne, Ron y Hermione, Luna Lovegood, y otros tantos, impotentes e impactados por la noticia. La señora Weasley, la madre de Ginny, no pudo resistir y también ingresó al hospital al perder la conciencia, aunque tras dos días se estabilizaría, el dolor de perder a su única y pequeña hija no se curaría jamás con medicamentos ni tratamientos.

Neville mira ahora por la ventana tras darle un beso a ella en la foto de su boda. Ahí, a unos metros está su tumba, triste recordatorio de que su esposa jamás volvería a despertar, ni a besarlo con la pasión y entrega que antaño fuese latente en cada muestra de cariño. Le escribe unos versos a diario, y sin fallar a la costumbre, redacta esos últimos versos en la última hoja del tercer cuaderno lleno de poemas que le ha dedicado tras su partida.

 _¿Cómo olvidarte? Si nuestro amor fue incomparable,_

 _Amor mío, si serás para siempre inolvidable,_

 _Vivirás hasta el último latido de mi solitario corazón._


End file.
